


Nani? (What?)

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Wish (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: A short piece focusing on Kouryuu from Wish's thoughts about a certain kawaii angel





	Nani? (What?)

        What is it about you?

        You're just a stupid, clumsy angel. Not even that beautiful. Hell, you can't even help a mortal without screwing things up!

        So why do I find myself lying around thinking of you. Damn! I'm losing sleep 'cause of you.

        You, who can't even do a decent summons or attack without someone's help.

        I should be seducing angels like one of my kind should. Or maybe doing my usual smuggling of forbidden stuff. Definitely not wasting my time on a worthless piece of fluff like you.

        You're not gorgeous as Hisui-sama or so sexy as Kokuyou-sama. You don't even look as delicious as that human we're living with. Not really even worth anyone's time and effort.

        So why do I find myself looking forward to seeing you when I wake up each day? Why do I feel so strange when you look my way? So warm deep inside? What are you doing to me?

        I tease you, make you cry. Yet I cannot never bring myself to truly be as evil as the girls and I claim when I do. Why is it every time you leave on some errand for Shuuichirou-san, I feel a strange pain somewhere deep inside.

        Why did I lie to my uncle about Kokuyou-sama and Hisui-sama like that? Why did I rush back to warn them? Angels are the enemy. Did I do that to make you happy? To protect you? Why?

        You're a stupid, clumsy, good for nothing, plain looking angel. So what is it about you that makes me want to sneak into your room and hold you close and never let go?

        I know I should find a new bed mate. It's been ages since I last had one. But when I do start looking, the thought of you being with that human makes me stay. Makes me want to scream at you, "Look at me damnit!"

        What is it about you? Is this what Kokuyou-sama feels with Hisui-sama? What is love anyway? Can you tell me?

        Tell me. I need to know what it is you make me feel. What is this I'm feeling? Tell me you stupid, clumsy, darling angel.

        Please?


End file.
